


Who We Want To Be.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental bounty hunter, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Assassins, Bounty Hunter! Anakin, Bounty Hunters, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Chaotic Good, Force Shenanigans, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mercenaries, Plotbunnies, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Space Whales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where the count found Anakin and teached him the ways of the Sith, but yeah.. From there it goes south and Anakin becomes a Bounty hunter and Smuggler during the waning years of republic.Then after Order 66, he meets on Mustafar a (semi) Jedi who is his bounty and a complete human disaster.And he has no clue how that guy who was severely injured during his fight with Sidious' Apprentice Maul managed to convince him to help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Asajj Ventress & Quinlan Vos, Darth Maul & Darth Sidious, Dooku | Darth Tyranus & Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Shmi Skywalker, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Should have left him to die.

Mustafar. A planet he really, really despised and the Force hummed in agreement with Anakin when he walked off the ramp of the "Infinite" onto the hot planet. He sensed that the Jedi was close and he walked further.

The Empire had put a big bounty on the head of the man and had payed Anakin to find this Jedi, with having no faintest clue who he once was to the count. He despised the Empire, but he really could use the money.

The presence was closer and closer with every step Anakin took and finally he saw a man with a cloak looking down at the lava river below. The sorrow and sadness strong in the Force, then he turned around to face the Bounty hunter.

'Well, hello there' he finally said, sounding like a perfect Jedi. But his presence was a storm of emotion and the body of the man below told him otherwise..

'You are hired to kill me' he simply stated and looked Anakin straight in the eyes. 'For the Empire'.

A silence fell and he recognized the body.

One of the other Sith-Lords who was Sidious' Apprentice's.. Maul.

'That's ironic, he got mauled by a Jedi' slipped from his mouth before realizing what he just said and the Jedi gave a sad smile.

'Is it not on my list of things I have done in my life from Youngling to Master?' the Jedi finally asked, while pushing the hood back and taking a step further away from the body.

'I assume the Emperor will be here soon to collect his apprentice's body' he continued with sharp edges to his voice, like the blade of a saber. 'He will come for you'.

'Wha-what?' Anakin hissed and set a step back. 'I am no ones toy! Not him, not the count, no one!'.

'You are strong, of course he will come for you' the Jedi replied with a tired and sad smile. 'Even though you're a Bounty hunter, he wants someone strong in the Force and your power is remarkable'.

'He will break you and when he's done, you will be only a husk of what you once was' he angrily hissed and his words were laced with truth. 'Just look at Maul!'.

He was right. He was so damn right that it hurts. He was so lucky to get the wake up call through one of the counts assassins who ran from her masters clutches and he decided to do the same.

Then the Force screamed a warning and both men flinched. The Jedi was injured during his fight with Maul and he didn't stand a chance against the Sith Master who currently entered the atmosphere in his own ship, even though the Jedi is a master on the council and one of the most cunning warriors the Order has. It was surprise to Anakin that the man was still standing and talking, because the injury looks serious and the Jedi definitely took a kick to the head. And definitely was suffering from a mild concussion.

How did those medics in the GAR survive him?

And the Emperor was coming closer and closer to the surface, they both could hear the roar of the engines.

Then he sighed and lifted the Jedi over one shoulder and started walking back to the Infinite. 

'How I even end up in this situation, is a big question' Anakin muttered and sensed the Emperor coming closer and closer. 'Shouldn't have accepted this bounty at all'.

'This is going to be a "beautiful" friendship, isn't?' the Jedi asked with a grimace.

'I should have left you to die'.

'But you didn't' the Jedi replied. 'Please get us off this planet, I do not want to deal with two Sith-Lords on the same bloody day'.


	2. Files of complaint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks! Because why the fuck not.

**Moraband (Korriban). Then. Two years before Order 66.  
**

* * *

'You will pay for your insolence' the count said while igniting his lightsaber and taking a step towards the assassin who just made the choice to betray the count.

Quin watched in silence with mixed feelings.. He should do something, it is as Jedi his job to protect people.. And if he did that, he would blow his cover and that is not a good thing when you're on a Sith planet..

The young man who ignited his lightsaber with a elegant twirl and bared his teeth in a angry snarl. He is from Tatooine and the count stole him away from his mother.

'I am just done with being a slave' Skywalker hissed and lunged at the Sith lord. 'I just want to be free'.

He was too old to become a Jedi, but he was able to defend himself from the galaxy outside the temple. The kid was stubborn, impulsive and extremely hard headed, that does remind Quin of a very stubborn friend of his.

The biggest mind trick the guy pulled is convincing the council and others that he is a very responsible Jedi Master.. He is not.

Then Skywalker lept from the roof of the Sith temple and the roaring engines of a fighter were heard. Quin smirked when the ex-Assassin was standing on top of his fighter before giving the count a mock salute and slipping into the cockpit, before flying off.

May the Force be with you, kiddo.

* * *

**A few weeks later. Corusant. A shady bar.  
**

* * *

'He left??' Asajj asked, not believing what Quin just told her. 'You're kidding..'.

'Nope, he really told the count to go kiss his ass' Quin replied while taking a sip of his drink with a grin. 'Then he flew off in his starfighter'.

'Nice..' she replied with a grin. 'The kid, all grown up'.

'Good for him'.

* * *

**One and a half year before Order 66.**

* * *

The padawan was pouting when she stared at the bounty hunter who was ignoring her and piloting the ship away from Boba Fett and several other Bounty hunters.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked and Skywalker looked at her with a single raised eyebrow before answering.

'Back to the temple, I don't kidnap kids' he said and he definitely felt the confusion of the Padawan before she hid it behind shields. 'Padawan Tano'.

'Be thankful, Now Boba hates me for what I have done' he added with a chuckle.

'You know who I am, but you still choose not to hand me to a Sith or a Sep?' she stated, still confused. 'Why?'.

'Because I have issues with kidnapping of kids, even if they are Jedi Padawans' he replied and pulled the hyper space lever. 'So I am going to drop you off at Corusant'.

'You are a famous Bounty hunter and a former Sith assassin and you are going to drop off a Jedi Padawan at the Jedi Temple??' she had yelled at him.

'Yeah, I believe that Boba heard you' Skywalker replied with a wince and he ran a hand through his long hair. 'But yeah, I am known for my reckless stunts'.

'Master Aayla told me that, yes' she replied, deadpan.

'You are a snippy one, aren't you?' Skywalker asked and smirked. 'Just make sure you contact your master before she freaks out and tries to murder me, I don't want to face a pissed and overprotective Jedi who tries to murder me after kidnapping their Padawan'.

'What?'.

* * *

**Order 66. Hyper space route to Mustafar.**

* * *

It was a good thing Anakin had just put the Infinite on auto pilot when it happened. Thousands of voices were screaming out in pain and suffering before the Force went silent and the darkness took over... Like every Jedi just had been killed at the exact same time.

A very few lights in the darkness, clouded by confusion, betrayal and fear.  
He had been sitting in confusion for hours before the jumping chime went off and the Infinite came up on the dark lava planet beneath.

He was sure the Jedi, his Bounty had sensed the Jedi dying and the Force screaming out in pain when it happened. The man was maybe the most famous Jedi General in the war and he had heard the stories from Asajj and her undercover Jedi friend Quin, before realizing that Quin was an undercover Jedi.

Suave, silver tongued, strong in the Force, crazy, a complete pain in the ass and a excellent swordsman. Jup, sounds like a challenge..

The reports are actual complaints about that guy. Especially Maul and Grievous, the count tries to recruit that guy. Like that's ever going to happen..

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

'And you decided to fight a freaking Sith lord after fighting and killing general trash spider?' Anakin asked with a frown at the Jedi master who had slipped into the co-pilot seat wrapped in his cloak.

'If you put it like that, yes' he finally replied. 'Yes, I did kill general "lightsaber collecting Trash spider"'.

'You probably know that his actual name is general Grievous, right?' he then added with a humorless smile.

'I was a Sith assassin, of course I know that crazy kriffing cyborg with bronchitis and an unhealthy obsession for Obi-Wan Kenobi' Anakin replied with a snort. 'Thank the gods I left'.

'He wasn't only one'.

'Of course he wasn't the only one, I have seen the "complain" reports'.

'The count, another assassin, Maul, Grievous.. '

'My point exactly, maybe you should have thought about whatever you said to piss them off so much'.

'I do not know what you are talking about'.

'Sure, whatever master Jedi'.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Mustafar.**

* * *

Sidious looked down at the dead body of his apprentice at shores of the lava river and growled, the troopers behind him flincing when the shivers ran down their spines.

He had sensed the presence of the Jedi Master who had cut down Maul and another presence from another Force Wielder.

Sidious hadn't been blind to the vessel with her crew leaving the planet and he had gritted his teeth in anger.

Even though he had left a few hours prior to Order 66 the Order. Sidious could not help but call the man a Jedi Master and a light sider.

Sidious remembered to have pulled lots of strings to get the man being framed for something, as result the man decided to leave the Order after his mission to take out Grievous. 

He was a huge pain in the ass and apparently decided to hunt Maul down. That's where he got help from another Force Wielder..

'I want that vessel that left the system, crew dead or alive' Sidious ordered and entered his ship again, leaving his apprentice on the dark shores of the lava River. 

Those Force Wielders will pay for what they have done.


	3. Trouble on Tatooine.

**Tatooine. A few days later.**

* * *

'How did you survive for so long? You are a bloody fool to provoke these thugs!' the apparently former Jedi had snapped at Anakin after they ran into a group of thugs who are currently working for Jabba.

'I improvise' Anakin replied while kicking a thug in his crotch and shooting another thug. 'I am good with improvising'.

'You told me that you went to say hi to your mother and tried to stay below radar while doing so' the other man replied deadpan while punching a Rodian in the face.

'I did!'.

He got the most un-Jedi like eyeroll as reply and they broke into a run, nearly bumping into his stepbrother Owen Lars who walked out of a shop.

'Jabba just holds a grudge against me, so does Grakkus, Gardulla and a bunch of other people' Anakin said while punching a rookie bounty hunter in his face. 'They are pretty obsessed with Force sensitive bounty hunters'.

'Hello Boba, for which Hutt do you work today?' he asked when Boba Fett appeared in the middle of the market place.

'Not a Hutt' the other bounty hunter grunted when a blaster bolt hit him full on his armor. 'I thought we were already past this bantha shit, but it's not you or your Jedi I am after today'.

Then Fett was gone again.

A few seconds later, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Later**.

* * *

'If you're done napping, Skywalker' Obi-Wan hissed at the groggy Bounty hunter. 'We have a situation here that requires a lot of work and attention'.

'You're kidding, we are tied to opposite sides of the same fucking pole in a arena thing and soon to be rancor lunch' Skywalker snapped. 'Of course this is a situation that requires lots of attention and work!'.

'It's great that you agree about our dire situation'.

'Really?' Skywalker said and glared at the other man. 'I would like to live past my twenties, you know?'.

'Calm down, I have a plan'.

'I am calm! I just don't want to die'.

Meanwhile Jabba had finished his speech and the rancor entered the arena while the people who were watching cheered.

* * *

'This reminds me of Geonosis, tied to a pole, several near dead experiences, your former master and a arena' the other man muttered and he looked at the Rancor. 'As the rancor attacks we both dodge him and if we are lucky, the rancor can rip the ties'.

'Do you still have a lightsaber?'.

'No, you?' Anakin replied with a nod to a very smug looking Hutt and stared at the former General and semi Jedi who sighed loudly.

'Maybe a knife?' he then asked with a bit of desperation while the Rancor got closer and closer to them.

'Yeah, let me see' Anakin replied and reached with the Force towards the hidden knife in his other sleeve. The knife levitated and he started cutting the ropes with that knife.

'Hurry up, I don't want to end up in the stomach of a beast today'.

'I am doing my best, so shut up and hold still' Anakin snapped at the other man who glared over his shoulder at the Bounty hunter who cursed in Huttese and continued.

'Almost there..'.

The ropes fell away and the rancor attacked with a angry roar, when her prey seemed to escape and didn't want to end up in her stomach.

'By the way, I think I have located our lightsabers' the other Force user said with a grimace and he dodged the angry Rancor. 'The Hutt wears both of them in a necklace'.

'Reminds me of Grakkus' both of them muttered in unison while reaching out with the Force towards the lightsabers, their concentration broken after a few seconds by the next few attacks of the Rancor.

'You have met Grakkus?' Anakin asked and dodged the Rancor's claws.

'Unfortunately, he abducted some children and Jedi to open his holocrons'.

'Oh, that were you guys' Anakin replied with a snort and they shoved the Rancor against a blast door with the Force. 'Grakkus had sent bounty hunters after me and all those other Force wielding people out there, so thanks'.

'You're welcome' the other man said while they finally got their sabers back and ignited them. 'Now the way out, please'.

Jabba billowed at his thugs to shoot the two Force Wielders who started to deflect the blaster bolts back at the thugs before dodging the Rancor again and launching themselves up over the back of the creature, against a wall, pulling up and landing on the tribune.

The crowd scattered or pulled out blasters to blindly shoot the advancing bounty hunter and semi Jedi who deflected the shots, shoved of flung the thugs away, preferably into the arena.

'That hallway leads to the outside, it is guarded and there landspeeders' Anakin pointed out while gesturing with his violet saber and his companion nodded while kicking a Rodian in the face.

'Brilliant, let's get going' he finally replied and they broke into a sprint.


	4. Ain't no place to be.

'Hi, Owen' someone yelled and the moisture farmer sighed when he saw his stepbrother and a companion running past, followed by a bunch of shooting thugs.

Fucking idiots.

This is the second time today.

This wasn't the first time that this happened and it will certainly not be the last time that after visiting his mother Anakin pisses off a Hutt and ends up running for his life.

This guy is twenty two and half of the Hutts and slavers holds a grudge against him.. Owen is almost impressed.

One of the best bounty hunters around, but also one of the very few bounty hunters with a moral code. Maybe something left over from his time hopping from planet to planet after escaping the man who bought him.

Owen and the others were very surprised when he was standing on their doorstep after all those years.

* * *

The suns were on their highest point and that was one of the things that made it more unbearable... Aside from the sand and dust.

'And you wanted to hide here.. On a kriffing sand ball, the sand gets everywhere' Anakin muttered. 'Even in my prosthesis, that ain't no place for a core worlder'.

'You sure know how to whine' the Jedi replied and they made their way through the crowd. 'Are you now one of the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy? I am disappointed'.

'How can you joke about this? I am serious'.

'You are? I hadn't noticed'.

They were suddenly dragged by the scruff of their necks into an alley.

* * *

'You have landed a few hours ago on Tatooine and managed to get into trouble all over again, Skywalker' Elaz Lider told them while crossing her arms and smirking at the humans she had just dragged into the alley.

'What can I say, it's a ability' Skywalker replied with a smile and a shrug. 'Just like levitating stuff, Elaz'.

'And running into Jedi, I see' Elaz replied and she leaned against the wall, studying the Jedi who raised an eyebrow at the Twi'lek.

'My name is Elaz Lider, I was an former slave before meeting Skywalker' she finally introduced herself. 'I was sold by Seppies on Ryloth to Jabba, before this guy intervened with his Nightsister friend. How did you end up with him?'.

'Actually, I got expelled for....something' the man said with a shrug and a wry smile. 'I have no idea what for'.

'Do I know you from somewhere?' Elaz asked with a frown. 'Maybe because my mother had been a Jedi before taking some kind of vow and she always had talked fondly about her times as master or maybe in something that happened on Ryloth'.

'Ah yes, now you're saying that..' the Jedi replied absent-minded and an explosion echoed through the streets. 'You are strong in the Force'.

'I know, but I was a bit too old to join' Elaz replied while raising her blaster. 'And Skywalker only teached me how to shield and to defend myself'.

'Stop talking like I am not here' Skywalker hissed and Elaz felt the surpressed amusement of the Jedi, before the man turned to face Skywalker with a smile.

'My apologies for not involving you in this conservation, Anakin' he said with a smile, his voice dripping from sarcasm while raising his blaster.

'I should have left you on Mustafar' Skywalker replied, focusing on the passing thugs and bounty hunters. 'We gotta make a run for it, guys'.

'But you didn't' the Jedi sing-songed, when they broke into a sprint towards the Infinite, shooting bounty hunters and thugs who spotted them and gave chase.

'Didn't know that Jedi could use blasters' Elaz remarked while kicking a bounty hunter who jumped in her path. 'I thought that they preferred their fancy laser swords'.

'We do, but we know how to use a blaster' the Jedi muttered while shooting a hissing Twi'lek bounty hunter. 'Even though blasters are uncivilized, most Jedi know how to use them'.

'I heard he shot Grievous with a blaster, killing him' Skywalker said, radiating innocence. 'Before Order 66 hit'.

'Is that why I felt millions of voices crying out in pain before going silent? I almost blacked out' Elaz asked and saw the other two Force users nodding, when they bursted through the hangar doors.

'Let's get out of here' Skywalker said while rushing onto the ramp. 'Elaz, you coming?'.

'Yeah, let's go' Elaz replied, following the others up the ramp. Then she spinned around, raising her blaster when the thugs ran into the hangar.

The Infinite started lifting off and Elaz dodged the blaster bolts, before returning fire and jumping into the ship that closed her ramp and sped away from the hangar.

'Strap in, this is going to be a bumpy ride' Skywalker said when Elaz reached the cockpit of the Infinite.

'Every time when you fly, it is called a bumpy ride' Elaz muttered while she slipped into a seat and strapped herself in with a sigh.

'There's a reason why I say that flying is for droids' the (semi)Jedi muttered.

'I have seen you fly, you're a good pilot' Skywalker retorted.

'I hate flying'.

'....Aren't Jedi supposed not to hate?'.

'Shut up'.


End file.
